The Protector of the Precious Stone
by blondecomicartist
Summary: Opal had endured a painful life, one that no femme should be forced to experience, but once she joins the Autobot army as one of Optimus Prime's most skilled scouts, she learns there are bots who can finally bring her happiness. Optimus/OC
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare

**Hey everybody, I'm brand new to FanFiction, but have been a long time reader and lover of this website:P This is my first Fanfiction, and i hope it's only one of many to come. I hope you all enjoy it:D Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated! And feel free to leave suggestions if you'd like to see something happen as this story evolves. Thanks!**

**All Transformers Prime characters belong to Hasbro and all their other respected owners. I own nothing except the plot and Opal:)**

She tried to run. She tried to escape. But the figure continued to follow; its shadow growing larger along the alley's walls. The femme hastened her pace, testing to see her pursuer's intent. As she started to sprint, the footsteps behind her quickened as well.

The fast arriving night encompassed the surroundings into barely visible silhouettes, and the little femme watched in horror as the sky turned from red-orange to pitch black. Night anywhere was bad enough, but there was something about the streets of Kaon that made them especially dark. She saw no other alternative but to attempt to scream for help. Optics burning from her body's dripping coolant and the now heavier rainfall, she let out desperate shrieks to the darkness.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" She did not know if her prayed savior would come, or what attention she would bring to herself. Who knew what other alley dwellers lived there? Sobs took over her screams, as she clumsily tried to feel and maneuver through the seemingly endless tunnels. Her spark pounded against her chest to the point of hurting; her mind was unfocused and frantic. The mysterious stalker did not cease and began to gain ground on her. The distressed cries only helped the predator to find its prey quicker. The femme moved her head erratically, searching in all directions for a path to freedom from her nightmare, but to no avail. She tripped over an object unfortunately fated in her path. Her gasps of pain and fright are hitched in her throat as she hears the same dreaded footsteps slow to a stop.

There was no time given for her to think, the figure immediately began to pound the femme senseless. Each hit was followed by her whimpers and wails of plea and utter pain. Her begs were only answered by another merciless strike.

She did not know when the abuse and unrelenting beating stopped, it seemed unending. She lay in a growing puddle of her energon, and her vision blurred as she fell into near unconsciousness. She stared up at her attacker and managed to make out enough to know it was a mech, a very large mech. His fiery red optics and deep, raspy breathing made her tremble, and tears began to swell in her large optics. She tried to shield her face when he reached down with one of his clawed hands.

He grabbed her by the neck and harshly tossed her onto her stomach. The rough ground cut into her faceplates as he pinned her down. Her chassis shook uncontrollably, and she was still fighting a battle to remain conscious.

"NO P-PLEASE NO-" Her voice squeaked, and she tried with all the strength she could possibly have left to writher out of his limb snapping grasp.

His claws trailed down her bruised back, and much to the femme's horror, rested over the armor that protected her lower plating. With animalistic and brute strength the mech tore past her armor until her bare protoform was exposed. Her one last cry before her mouth was covered went unanswered like all the others.

"WAKE UP!" The large mech ordered shaking her violently as he began to drive into her. For a second the femme wondered where she had heard his voice before. She recognized it. But her mind and body were in such pain, she could not concentrate on any thought for long. Each deep, port ripping thrust into her virgin body created an unendurable burning sensation and a level of pain she had never felt before. Her tears leaked profusely down her clasped faceplates. Her wails were muffled by her captor's hand.

"Are you okay Opal?" The mech suddenly asked. How did he know her name? Was he mocking her state of helplessness and torment? The idea inflamed her, and caused her to try another attempt to escape out from underneath him. But as she tried, he only drove deeper into her.

"OPAL WAKE UP!" The mech and the alley suddenly disappeared, being swallowed in a flash of white which overtook her vision. The femme suddenly jumped up to find herself dripping in her coolant, and sitting in a bed. After rubbing her optics, she found her best friend, Bumblebee, who was holding her shoulders and staring at her with a heavily concerned face.

"B-Bumblebee I guess it was just a dream." She lightly chuckled, trying to bring relief to her friend who obviously wasn't convinced.

"No it wasn't just a dream. Opal this is the fourth time I've had to wake you up in five orns! Look at you; you're dripping coolant like a bot in a sharkticon pit. I'm worried, what's bothering you, you know you can tell me anything." Bumblebee shifted up Opal's bed to be closer to her. He hesitantly lifted his hand to caress her moist cheek. "Please Op-"

"BUMBLEBEE SHUT THE FRAG UP! SOME BOTS WANNA GET SOME RECHARGE!" A fellow cadet mech sleepily yelled, followed by various moans and complaints from other cadets who were just awakened by all the noise. "AND TELL THAT FEMME OF YOURS TO SHUT IT TOO OR WE'LL KICK HER OUT OF THE BARRACKS!" A few breems later the mech was snoring once more, and the only noises in the room were the occasional snore and ruffling of blankets.

"That fraghead." Bumblebee mumbled angrily, and turned back to his by then relaxed friend. "It's late; we should get back to recharging ourselves. We have a hard day of training tomorrow." He pulled up Opal's covers that she had unknowingly kicked off her bed, which she assumed probably happened sometime during the ferocity of her dream.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up Bee, better you than any of those slaggers." She pointed out into the direction of their snoring classmates. They both shared a small chuckle. Neither of them really got along with any of the other cadets, and they didn't want to. Opal especially, after all she was the only femme in her entire military class. She didn't expect much chivalry from any young mech. And her current bunches of peers were definitely no exception.

"No prob Op, but please for primus sakes don't make me have to do this twice in one night." Opal smiled at his joking manner, as he nudged her softly and headed to his own cot. "And we're not done discussing this."

"Night Bee." Opal whispered.

"Night Opal." Bee mumbled as recharge quickly overtook him.

Opal laid back down into her own bed and snuggled the covers up under her chin. She slowly closed her optics and prayed that she would not be forced to relive her nightmarish past again that night.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter. Hope you're interested and stick around for more:) next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Suprises

_**Hey everyone, wow i've already gotten wonderful reviews for this story:D I'm so excited that people are interested and i hope i can keep satisfying you all. Here's the second chapter. I'm sorry if there are any errors, they are completely unintentional and probably the result of my horrible proof-reading, though i've read it at least 4-5 times. I used a lot of math and proportions to figure out my stellar-cycle times. I wanted the information to be as accurate as possible. My thoughts were that a military school would last around 4 years, and well after extensive research that i will not bother to bore you with, i calculated that the proportional amount of 4 years to a cybertronian lifespan is around 900,000 stellar cycles. So bascially 675,000 stellar-cycles is like saying 3 years. and later in the chapter 225000 stellar-cycles is like saying one year. I know i'm a huge nerd, but you guys deserve as much accurate info as i can provide:P well it's somewhat accurate lolXD Reviews and comments would be awesome!**_

_**Optimus and Bumblebee belong to Hasbro, but i own Opal:P **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Flashback 675000 Stellar Cycles **_

The Academy recruiting office was completely silent; a dead quiet that gradually made Opal extremely uncomfortable. The only noises to temporarily break the stillness were an occasional cough or the snickers of mechs who looked in her direction, but turned away when she noticed them.

She nervously shifted her weight in her hard metal seat, causing the legs of the chair to creak and squeak under her. To avoid the stares that Opal knew she must have been getting, she tried to focus on the decorations of the room. Unfortunately the décor was close to none. The walls where a dull shade of grey, and the paint chipped and buckled everywhere. Hanging on the ceiling, the dimmed light fixtures gave the whole room a yellowish hue. The light fixture above her became increasingly distracting, which began to flicker on and off as its power slowly died out.

Opal's exploration of her surroundings was suddenly interrupted by a light tapping on her shoulder.

"Hey princess I think you got the wrong recruiting office, the nursing institution is down two buildings." Two other mechs shared a loud laugh as the black and orange mech next to her playfully laid his servos along the top of her chair. "This place is for military hun, not little femmes."

After graduating from primary school, each mech and femme then enrolled into a secondary school. Depending on the interests and abilities of the individual, each student could choose a particular field of expertise to master in. The society did however try to steer the young bots into careers that it believed would best benefit Cybertron. The many institutes included medical science, nursing, linguistics, biomechanics, but the most popular by far was military.

And no other military school was more revered than the Academy; a training institution which prepared strong warriors for service in the Autobot forces. With the Great War already well underway, every tough, young mech jumped at the chance to join the fight, and to become a part of Optimus Prime's army.

"Just y'all wait; I'll be the next Optimus Prime of this place. Might even break a few of his records." Opal rolled her eyes at the mech's arrogant boasting and lowered her eyes to stare down at her lap. The other prospective cadets just smiled and gave him dubious looks.

"I don't think Commander Prime will appreciate your narcissism." Opal remarked, still looking down. From what she knew of the famous Autobot leader, she did not think he would tolerate a show off.

"Is that so? And you think he'd choose you over a mech?" He chuckled through his words, and bowed his head to reach eye level with her. "Come on doll, you'll just get killed out there. You belong on a mech's berth, not on a battlefield."

His last words burned in her audio receptors; her face flushed bright red, and she struggled to keep control of her tears. Visions of her abusive childhood flashed through her mind, but the memory of the night in the alley, where her virginity was painfully stolen from her, finally caused a tear to trickle down her faceplates. All mechs were the same. Pigs. Insensitive. Egotistical. Brutes.

"Aww look, did I make the femme upset?" His teasing tone only made Opal feel worse. She quickly wiped away the rolling liquid, and began to stand up to leave. But as she rose to her feet, the mech noticed her file that she had placed under her after filling it out. Opal saw him motion towards it and tried to snag it before he could reach it, but she was too late.

"Hey give it back!" Ignoring her, he stood up, and teasingly took out the first data pad.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" He strolled around the room. Opal was too afraid to advance on him. She was naturally reserved around mechs; their unpredictability and huge size intimidated her greatly.

"Please I just want to leave." Opal pleaded, noticing the growing shakiness of her voice.

"Oh wait what's this? A scout? You want to train to be a scout? Do you know how difficult it is to even be chosen into that program?" He tossed the file in the air which scattered the loose data pads all over the floor.

"Good luck with that." He gave her a condescending smile and went back to his seat.

Opal knelt to the ground and tried to pick up the file pads as quickly as possible, so she could sprint out of there and never come back. Why did she even consider doing this? She refused to look up, too embarrassed to even attempt eye contact with anyone.

The sound of her name being called caused her to immediately freeze in place. Her already large optics widened further, and she listened as he repeated his call.

"BLUE, OPAL, BLUE, OPAL!" The deep, booming voice alone made her nervous. But as much as she wanted to just escape from her troubles and flee from the room, something made her feel obligated to stay. What would she prove to those mechs if she ran? That she_ was_ just a weak femme? They wanted her to run. So why not piss them off? She wanted to learn how to fight; how to protect herself. She wanted to matter in something larger than herself.

She wanted to stop being afraid.

Determination led her past the seated mechs who were in utter disbelief. Before she could have second thoughts, she was placing her file on the hard metal table of the Academy recruiter.

_**Back to present time **_

Cybertron was beautiful at night, regardless of the damage the Civil War was inflicting upon it. After her nightmare, as much as she tried, Opal could not return to recharge. So instead she occupied her mind with the starry scenery outside the small window by her bedside. With the planet so at peace, with a sky so gorgeous and still, Opal wondered how such a War was even capable of happening. The faith that not everything on Cybertron was corrupted remained through every star, through each shining moon, and through the peaceful darkness which blanketed the planet. It was a time when the fighting stopped, and bots and cons returned to being transformers again, who needed to recharge.

Even when the war ends, the night will still come, and this beauty of Cybertron can never be taken away. Her processor was filled with thoughts, but as the orange rim of light peaked over the horizon, Opal found herself increasingly tired. She happily closed her Optics to enjoy at least a few breems of rest before training.

Unfortunately, the bliss was suddenly cut short by the familiar sound of the Drill Instructor's audio piercing morning call.

"ALRIGHT YOU SAD BUNCH OF FEMMES! GET YOUR AFTS UP AND REPORT FOR DUTY IN LESS THEN A BREEM! COME ON GET MOVIN'!" Opal ignored the insult to her gender, and slowly moaned and stretched in her bed. She mentally cursed her stupidity for staying up all night. With such a lack of recharge, today was going to be awful.

"Morning sleepy head we gotta get goin'!" Bumblebee popped up at the side of her bed and tried to take the covers off of her. "Sergeant won't be happy if we're late."

"Mnnnnmmm," was the only noise that came from under her blankets. Opal was never a morning person; even after all her stellar-cycles in the Academy.

Bumblebee could only smile at his stubborn friend, and attempted to remove her covers again. He finally managed to free her of her soft cocoon, and fought so hard to not burst into laughter. Opal was curled into a tight ball with her legs tucked up close to her chassis. She looked like an overgrown sparkling who was just awakened from her nap.

"No go on without me Bee," Opal muttered as she buried her head in her pillow.

"I will leave no bot behind." Bumblebee then picked her up as quickly as he could so she couldn't try to fight against him and lay back down, and started to carry her bridal style out of the barracks.

"No Bee stop! Put me down!" Opal twisted and squirmed in his arms. She felt so embarrassed by all the amused looks and snickers from the other cadets as Bee brought her through the room to the hall outside. Her could feel her faceplates flush bright red.

"Sorry Op, had to do it. Are you awake now?"

"Yes you stupid mech now Put. Me. Down!" She poked his chest angrily.

"Ouch alright easy with the finger, my chest is sensitive." Bee let her go gently, and rubbed his chest plates with an innocent smile.

"Oh you poor baby," The sarcasm in her voice was obvious. "You know I don't like to be picked up."

"Ok well it was either me or the sergeant, and I mean really would you have wanted him over me?"

Opal opened her mouth to protest but then decided he was probably right, and closed it, accepting defeat.

They finished walking out to the hall where the Sergeant always met with their class for a beginning of the orn debriefing. Once everyone filed in attention, the Sergeant then proceeded down the line, giving every cadet his famous optic to optic glare.

"I hope you all are prepared, because just because you graduate in a mere 225000 stellar cycles, that don't mean slag!" He screamed into their faces, and much to Opal's dismay, he decided to remain in front of her. His dark orange Optics stared intensely at her, making her slightly uncomfortable. "Some of you have proven yourself as competent young warriors, but is competent enough for Optimus Prime's army?"

Opal took his question to be rhetorical, but the way he was looking at her made her wonder if he was waiting for her to answer him. However, she kept her focused demeanor and remained silent.

"Well I'll tell you what, it ain't even close!" He then continued down the line. Opal quickly released a sigh of relief.

There was a long pause before the sergeant continued.

"Now this has not happened with previous classes, but the Academy administration has invited Optimus Prime and some of the Council members to observe your final training examination." The hall was immediately filled with the excited and shocked murmurs of the cadets. Optimus Prime? Coming to see his potentially future soldiers execute their last challenge to determine their graduation? Opal unlike the rest of the mechs, was terrified of the idea. She knew that with such a god-like reputation, Optimus Prime must be a true noble leader, but she was worried of what he might think of her. Was he secretly sexist like most of the mechs she's lived with in her academy life? Was he as kind and compassionate as everyone says? The last thing she wanted was to make a mistake and embarrass herself in front of him.

"Now I know this must be very exciting for you all, but it is not yet confirmed if he will be able to come. It is a severe understatement to say he has a busy schedule." Some mechs sighed in agreement. "But know that if he shows, it is a true honor for him to personally observe you."

'More like an anxiety attack.' Opal thought.

"From the feedback he has given to the administration on the reports and descriptions of your class, he has seemed very interested in you all, though he hasn't mentioned why." More soft chattering ensued amongst the line. Everyone wondered what made him notice their class more than the others.

"So with this in mind, work hard, train harder, and get focused now. Your future as a warrior rests in your ability to impress Optimus Prime.

The cadets saluted the Sergeant in unison, and when they were dismissed, they left to prepare for an orn full of strenuous exercises.

Bumblebee excitedly nudged Opal on the shoulder. "Hey! Optimus Prime might be coming here? How awesome is that?"

Opal felt bad for not sharing his same enthusiasm. "Yeah Bee it is awesome!" She tried as best she could to fake an enthusiastic tone.

Bee smiled back at her and opened the doors to go outside. Opal stopped in front of the doorway; she kept wondering why Commander Prime was so intrigued by her class.

**Yes Opal who is Optimus interested in? Next chapter coming soon!XD**


	3. Chapter 3 First Orn

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed update, school has been a killerXD But here's chapter 3! Hope you all like it. I'm sorry if anyone thinks it's boring, but i really have a lot of plot and history to build up first. I'm trying to make it go quickly and fluidly though. Hope i've somewhat succeeded:) your reviews and suggestions would be highly appreciated:D This is an entirely flashback chapter. It's all happening around the same time periods. For this story a joor is a week, a megacycle is an hour, and an orn is a day( you all probably know this, but just to help any confusion). I actually made a sketch of what Opal looks like if anyone was interested. It's kind of hard to describe her face exactly, and i'm not sure how to make a link(I'm technologically challenged i know) but i'm blondecomicartist on deviantart if anyone wants to see it. Her colors are coming soon. I know what her colors are, i just haven't gotten the chance to add them to the pic. Please review! It keeps me going!**_

_**All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro and their other respected owners, but i own Opal:P**_

_**Flashback: First orn in the Academy**_

Newly chosen cadets crowded the barrack halls. They acted more like overgrown sparklings than future soldiers. One was running around with what seemed like some kind of high grade, and judging by his disoriented movements, he'd already had a lot of it. Two other big mechs were tossing armor parts that probably belonged to some unfortunate little cadet.

The Great Commander Prime would surely be shaking his head in utter disappointment if he was there. These were to be future Autobots? Most of them likely couldn't tell their processors from their afts. The Academy sure had their work cut out for them with this bunch, well her bunch. She was now a part of them, though she was trying to remain apart from them as much as possible.

Opal felt uneasy just walking through the masses of mech testosterone. She bowed her head nervously under all the judging stares and all the laughs of disbelief in her direction. According to the officer who informed her of her acceptance, not only was she the only femme training as a scout, but she was the only femme out of her entire military class.

Unfortunately, since there were rarely any femmes who aspired into the military, the administration did not create separated living situations. So she would have to share a room with mechs she didn't even know and probably would never want to know. She hoped that someone amongst the supervisors would recognize how unsafe the idea was, but figured they wouldn't give her any special treatment.

Bodies nudged and bumped against her as she continued to hastily make her way to her assigned room. She moved her head right and left, searching for the correct door number.

"Hey long time no see!" Opal cringed. She knew that haughty voice. Upon turning around, she came face to face with the same orange and black mech who gave her a hard time in the recruiting office. That incident was a few joors ago, but just seeing his pompous expression brought back hurtful, embarrassing memories. He gave her a mocking smirk and stretched the length of his body along an opened door next to him.

"Y-yeah," was all Opal said. If she hadn't felt uncomfortable before about her situation, she definitely did now. That mech would undoubtedly make sure her Academy life was a living hell. To avoid holding a conversation, Opal turned swiftly on her heel and began to walk a little more briskly down to her room.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" He called after her. The sounds of his footsteps matched her quick pace as he began to follow behind her. "So you got chosen after all huh? I guess that means we're family now right?" He chuckled and jogged up to her side.

Opal rolled her optics and looked in the other direction, "I wouldn't say we're family."

"Ouch, that's hurtful little femme, and I thought we'd be the best of buds." Opal tried to slip between two rowdy mechs in the middle of the hallway in hopes of getting farther away from the persistent one behind her, but to her dismay, he just wasn't leaving her alone.

Eventually Opal couldn't tolerate him anymore. She didn't care what he would say or what he would do; she needed to tell him to back off.

"Look! I know you don't like me. You're just that type of mech aren't you? Thinking you're better than everyone else. Thinking you're better than any femme. Like it or not I'm here, and you know what? I'm here to stay. Now I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me a little femme and let me find my bunk room." Other mechs paused to stare at the scene around them. Opal didn't care how many looks she was getting. Anger had overcome her to the point where remaining reserved was impossible. After she finished, she took a few glances around at the hall full of shocked and amused optics. Shyly directing her optics to the floor, Opal regained her introverted demeanor and continued on her way. She politely pushed through a few mechs who were still staring at her.

The orange and black cadet remained dumbfounded by her assertiveness. This was one femme that he had to put in her place.

Opal eventually found the right number, and taking a deep sigh of relief through her intakes, she hastily opened the door and slid inside.

The room was very small: there were no windows, and the chipping white paint on the walls gave it a very jail-like feeling. The only lighting came from a single row of rectangular lights on the metal ceiling. Opal felt sorry for any claustrophobic bots in her class, they would definitely have a hard time with these rooms. Upon further observation, Opal saw that there were four cots, which meant she would have three other roommates. A sunken feeling grew in her tanks at the thought. She just prayed her roommates had at least some spark of chivalry and kindness in them.

The boisterous movements and noises from the hall echoed through the door. Opal tried to concentrate as best as she could on unpacking her belongings around her chosen berth. She paused at the sudden knock on the door.

"Hey is anyone in here?" The voice sounded sweet and almost nervous. He was probably making sure he didn't disturb any other occupants. Opal liked his courteousness so far. The door hesitantly cracked open, and a bright yellow mech peered his head into the room. Opal smiled with a small giggle. He looked like a guilty little child. His large, blue optics locked with hers when he saw her sitting on her berth.

"Oh hi, I'm sorry to interrupt you, is this your room too?" He was the epitome of adorableness. Suddenly Opal felt very comfortable in his presence.

"Yeah it is. This is your room?" Opal smiled politely up at him. He opened the door further and walked slowly in.

He wasn't an overly large mech. In fact Opal was probably up to his chest standing up. But he did have an attractively armored body. His yellow paint job was decorated with black strips down a small part on his front chassis and on his back wing decals. His optics dilated as her focused on her.

"Yeah. I heard rumors about a femme joining our ranks, but I didn't know it was actually true. It's a privilege to meet you. The military could use more brave femmes like you." His kind words made her spark sore with happiness. Finally someone was willing to lift her up instead of tear her down. He squinted his optics as if he was smiling, though he had no identifiable mouth. His yellow chin came up to cover the lower half of his faceplates.

Opal wanted to run up and hug him out of pure excitement, but decided against it knowing it would probably frighten the poor mech. She was at a loss for words to say to him. He'd already proven wrong all her previous assumptions of a mech, and she just met him.

"Wow I haven't heard that before. You're the only one that I've met so far that's happy I'm here. I've already had doubts if I even belong here." Opal stared at her swinging feet dangling over the edge of the berth; then she looked up at the yellow cadet standing in front of her. He had a sad and confused expression, and knelt down to reach an eye level.

"Please don't go. You belong here. All of us, we're a family now. I can tell you now; it will be a true honor to fight alongside you." He nodded his head as he spoke. Opal shyly smiled; her faceplates felt like they were beginning to blush. Primus he was so wonderful.

Opal silently whispered, "thank you, I have no intention of leaving."

He squinted his optics again, "good, I'm so glad. My name's Bumblebee by the way." He held out his hand towards her. Opal slowly reached for it, and squeezed it softly.

"Hi Bumblebee, I'm Opal Blue, but I go by Opal."

"Opal? That's an interesting name." Bumblebee tilted his head in curiosity, "Any idea what it means?"

"Oh well, I think I remember my mother saying it stood for 'precious stone,' but it's not that exciting really." Opal shook her head, looking off to the side.

"I like it." Bumblebee stated. He then changed the subject, "so I guess we're expecting two more."

Opal stretched her arms, looking at the vacant cots, "yeah I guess, I'd be totally fine if it was just you and me in here though." They both chuckled.

"That'd be nice wouldn't it? Two beds each." He joked. Opal couldn't help but giggle. Maybe her first day at the Academy wouldn't be that bad after all.

The commotions continued outside, but for the next few megacycles, Opal and Bumblebee were simply content in sharing each other's company.

* * *

_**Autobot Base (same time):**_

"Hey Ratchet." There were numerous hard knocks against the med bay doors. "Ratch I know you're in there you stubborn aft of a medic, open up!"

Ratchet growled in aggravation and rolled his optics. Only one bot had such foul language, Ironhide.

"I'm busy what do you want?" Ratchet didn't let the doors unlock, as much as Ratchet wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed messing with the brawny security officer.

"You're always busy, come on let me in." Ironhide pleaded. Ratchet gave a relenting sigh, and activated the code to release the lock. Ironhide stumbled in; caught off guard by how fast the doors opened. He grunted at the medic and regained his footing. "Now was that so hard?"

"Don't make me throw a wrench at you. You should know more than anyone what that feels like." Ratchet threatened. Ironhide shrugged, and waved the threat off with his hand.

"I'm sorry Ratch but I need to find Prime. The Academy just sent the files for the newest cadets. He's supposed to stay in the loop with the students' progress so he can select who he wants for the army."

"I know that. This isn't the first class he's had to monitor. He's on patrol, should be back soon." Ratchet turned around to work on a computer console behind him. Ironhide didn't move from his spot.

"Is there something else you need?" Ratchet asked rather annoyed. He peered over his large, red shoulder.

"Now that ya mentioned it-" Ironhide began in a teasing tone, "I have this pain in my aft that hurts like a mother-"

"GOODBYE IRONHIDE!"

* * *

Opal and Bumblebee were becoming increasingly excited. The noises in the hall slowly died out, as cadets eventually made it into their rooms, and so far, no one else came into their room. They finished unpacking and now were just sharing stories of their past lives.

Bumblebee had lost his parents as a sparkling, and had been living in an orphanage until he was old enough to join the military. Opal did not remember much of her childhood, but most of it she was glad to forget. She mentioned her horribly abusive father, who spent most of his time drinking high grade and yelling at her and her mother. Her mother was a gentle femme, who always sang her to sleep at night. Sometimes Opal would hum the tunes she remembered from her mom, but only when she was alone. There were parts that they did not share with each other- not yet at least. Bumblebee never mentioned how his parents died, and Opal never told him about her life on the streets.

She did not want him to know that she ran away from home, or that she spent the last few years of her childhood roaming the Kaon alleys for energon and shelter. Maybe one day when their friendship was strengthened, she'd have the courage to reveal her dark, painful past, but that time was not now.

Their conversations ended when two large mechs abruptly came through the door. Opal's smile immediately faded, and Bumblebee looked at her with disappointed optics.

"So we got the femme huh?" One mech was sloppily chewing something, and he carelessly tossed his belongings on one of the empty berths. Opal jumped at the large noise the objects caused as they hit the wall behind the bed.

The other mech lazily plopped onto the last available cot, and rested his hands behind his head. "Well we're gonna have a good time with this." He winked one of his optics and smirked at Opal. She gave a scared look over to Bee, who suddenly became very protective.

"Just leave her alone guys, we're all here to be professional soldiers." Bumblebee stood up and gave a threatening look over to the two laying mechs.

"Aww what's wrong bud, you already have feelings for the little femme?" The one chewing sat up and walked over to Bee. "Come on just a little fun." He winked at Bee this time which sent Bee's bottled anger over the edge. He shoved the mech back and motioned forward to hit him again. Opal panicked and jumped in front of Bee to stop him.

"BEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Opal tried with all her strength to keep him restrained, and eventually Bee settled down. He looked guiltily down at her.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay, but you need to calm down." Opal patted his chestplates.

The mech growled in anger and went up to return a hit to Bee. Opal noticed his advancement and pushed Bee out of the way. The mech did not have time to react to Opal's quick action, and so his punch, originally intended for Bumblebee, instead made hard contact against Opal's face. There was a quick shriek of pain; then Opal fell backwards onto the floor. Tears were beginning to flow from her optics; the pain was horrible.

She did not want to show any weaknesses, so she tried to wipe away her wet face. The right side of her face was completely numb, and as she tried to dry her tears, she could feel her thick energon leaking down her face. The room was spinning, and Opal released anguished moans. She began to panic when she saw a puddle of her energon form under her head.

"OPAL!" Bumblebee was at her side immediately and slowly turned her over. There was a gash above and below her right optic. Undoubtedly there would be horrid bruising. "Hold on Op! I'll get a medic!"

* * *

_**Autobot Base:**_

A few megacycles following Ironhide's visit with Ratchet, the bright cerulean and green ground bridge portal crackled and whirred in the base's entrance, signaling Optimus Prime's awaited return.

Ironhide could hear his commander's heavy footsteps reverberate through the portal. When his massive body came into view, Ironhide slowly went up to meet with him.

"Prime I've been trying to get a hold of ya." Ironhide simply stated, handing him the file of datapads as he spoke.

"Yes, I have been outside of our communication range for some time. Rest assured dear friend, I was only on patrol." Optimus glanced down at the file then back to Ironhide. He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What is this?"

"Oh the Academy sent it to ya. New cadets have been admitted. I haven't looked at it yet. Figured it was for your optics first."

"Ah yes, thank you Ironhide. You know in my absence, Ratchet helps read these, I'm sure he would be more than willing to assist you."

Ironhide rubbed the back of his helm in painful memory of the last wrench Ratchet just pelted him with. "Uhh yeah, he was…busy, I just thought I'd wait for ya this time." Optimus noticed Ironhide's wincing expression as he stroked his dented helm, and couldn't resist revealing a small smile. As much as Optimus revered Ratchet as the Autobot medic and as a long trusted friend, he was known to have a fierce temper.

"Very well, I will take care of these, thank you again old friend." Optimus smiled again, and with a nod, shifted his hips to turn towards his private quarters.

As he was beginning to leave, Ironhide stopped him midstep, "Actually, uh Prime do ya think I could look over 'em with ya. Just outta curiousity ya know?" Optimus turned the top half of his body to stare back at Ironhide; his huge armored chest was widely displayed, and his large shoulders were rolled elegantly back.

"Of course Ironhide, there is no harm in reviewing these with me." Ironhide grinned excitedly and walked to catch up with Optimus. They both then proceeded to the conference room, where they knew they could read without being disturbed.

When they had entered into the room, the large metal doors behind them closed automatically. Optimus placed the file on the long table in the middle of the room, and took a seat. With a wave of his large, metal hand, he signaled Ironhide to join him in the chair next to him. When Ironhide took his seat, Optimus began to examine the datapads in the file. He shifted a pile of them Ironhide's way, as he continued to look at one.

There was a long silence in the room, except for the occasional beep from the datapads, or the clanging of their metal arms bumping against the table. If Ironhide didn't know Optimus as well as he did, the quietness would probably start to feel a little awkward, but Optimus seemed to enjoy it. He definitely preferred the moments when he could work alone in peace.

Ironhide picked up another datapad, and was startled with what he found, "Hey Prime, check this cadet out." He lifted the pad in front of Optimus' face, who took it curiously to study it closer.

Optimus' optics widened slightly as he read the top part of the file, and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Ironhide smiled when he saw the ends of Optimus' mouth curve slowly up.

**FILE NAME:** BLUE, OPAL

**GENDER:** FEMME

**PROGRAM:** Scout training

Optimus read through the rest of the cadet's statistics. Her average height was larger than most femmes: about 18 feet tall. That was just above Optimus' hip; A perfect size for both stealth and power. She apparently had medical experience as well.

'Well Ratchet might enjoy that.' Optimus thought. He was extremely interested, even if he only had a datapad to go by.

"I've checked through all these others. I think she's the only femme, how about that?" Ironhide chuckled.

There were hardly any femmes who joined into the military. Most became nurses, or stayed neutral in the Civil War. In fact the only femmes who were in Optimus' army currently were Chromia and Arcee. All the Autobots enjoyed their company and playful wit. Optimus especially valued them, not only for their dangerously skilled agility, but also for their love and dedication to the Autobot cause. Regardless of their size or body type, they were invaluable in every way.

When he finished Cadet Opal's file, he grew very excited. "And you said she was the only femme?"

Ironhide shifted through the already examined datapads, "Yeah unless the Academy didn't give us every file."

Optimus nodded and stared back down at Opal's information. It has been a long time since another femme has aspired to join his army. He looked forward to monitoring this new class. He looked forward to meeting Opal Blue.

**Next chapter coming soon! Hope you like the story! It gets better i promise:) Reviews are highly appreciated:D**


	4. Chapter 4 Injuries

**Here's the next chapter:D Sorry it's kind of late, but like i sadi before, school has been awful, but i'm still trying to get these updates out. The backstories continue. almost done though, i think after the next chapter, Opal will meet Optimus for the first time:D Yey finally! The flashbacks are very important to the story though so hang in there! I Had amazing reviews for not only this story but for my other oneshots, and i just wanted to thank everyone dearly for your interest and kindness. It inspires me to keep creating, and even though this is my first ever real fanfic, i can't wait to continue writing. Hope you enjoy this. I have just had inspiration for a later scene between Opal and Optimus, so the part everyone is waiting for is so close!**

**all Transformers belong to Hasbro, but i own Opal:P**

"Just hold still dear, this will only sting for a second." The nurse flicked a needle gently to check for air bubbles. Opal nodded slowly in compliance. She couldn't move her head too much because it still throbbed painfully after the incident in her quarters. Her faceplates around her right optic were now swollen, causing her optic to close slightly from the pressure. Opal didn't even want to see how she looked, and she was already accepting that she'd be getting some weird looks for next joor or two.

The nurse gently placed her hand on Opal's shoulder and after the needle was ready, began to guide it towards Opal's injured face.

"This will help with the swelling," she said reassuringly. Opal winced as the metal tip slowly slipped into her bruised faceplates. She wasn't afraid of getting shots, but now her face was more sensitive, so even a needle greatly increased the pain.

Once the tube with the healing solvent was empty, the nurse carefully slid the needle out and used a small cloth to pat away the dribbling energon on Opal's face. As she continued to clean her injury, the nurse noticed a small tear trickle from Opal's optic.

"You poor baby, first day and you're already getting hurt." She softly dried the tear away, and slowly lifted her chin up with her thumb. "Hang in there hun, this place needs more like you."

Opal smiled slightly, and gave the nurse a small nod, but she couldn't stop a few more tears from dripping down her cheeks.

"I know things will be better, and I want to be here, but I don't understand why it has to be like this." Opal stared at the floor, and watched as two last tears dropped onto her dangling legs.

"All young cadets act like immature sparklings; they've never had strenuous training before. The Sergeants will whip them into shape quick, but there will still always be a few who never fully grow up. Just ignore them if you can. Find a group to stick with." Opal smiled, and immediately thought of Bumblebee, the cute yellow mech with the bright blue optics. He was so sweet and so caring. Opal was glad to have taken the punch for him; she knew he would have done the same for her. She just hoped Bumblebee wouldn't be punished for his involvement in the fight; he did shove first after all.

"I know; I actually do have someone that's already been so kind to me." The nurse caressed Opal's chin and beamed happily at her.

"I'm so glad, and if you need another femme to talk to, please don't hesitate to come and visit me. I know what it's like to be surrounded by a bunch of mechs." They both shared a small laugh. Opal grimaced at the pain to her upper cheek and touched her face to try and soothe the soreness. The nurse noticed and gave her a warmed wash cloth.

"Sorry I shouldn't be trying to make you laugh in your condition. Here try this." Opal graciously accepted the dampened cloth and closed her optics in pleasure as it heated her wound.

"It's ok, I needed a laugh, but I meant to ask you, why don't they have separated quarters for mechs and femmes?" Opal was hoping the nurse would be able to convince the administration to give her a room to herself.

"It's so horrible that they don't, but femmes are such a rare commodity in the military. Although after the first 400,000 stellar cycles, the whole class of cadets will be moved to a larger main barrack room. This way the next rising class can have the separate rooms. So in the end you'll still end up sharing one huge room with the rest of your class." Opal nodded with a disappointed frown, and continued to massage her face with the rag.

"But-" The nurse continued. Opal looked up in excitement. Maybe there was still hope that she could have her own quarters. "I can request that whoever caused this," she pointed to Opal's swollen Optic, "is removed from your room. Would you like that?"

Opal glanced back to the ground, slightly dissatisfied, but nonetheless having the other two mechs removed would make her life so much more pleasant.

"That would be nice. There were_ two_ mechs actually." Opal knew the only mech who really caused any problems was the one who tried to hit Bumblebee, but while she was allowed to change her room partners, having both of them leave would be even better. Just because she had to train with them, didn't mean she wanted to live with them.

"Oh ok, well I'll definitely fix that for you, from now on, I want you to visit me as a friend, not as a patient." The nurse joked and held out her hand. Opal reached her own hand out and happily shook it.

"Thank you for everything, nurse Kayleigh." The pink and purple armored nurse smiled warmly, and placed her other hand on top of their embraced ones.

"Please Opal dear, just call me Kayleigh." Opal squeezed her hand gently and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Kayleigh." She repeated in a gentle whisper.

They let go of each others' hands, and after a friendly goodbye, Opal left the medical room. Now she felt even more confident in herself and her future at the Academy.

When Opal reached the hall outside of the nurse's office, she was surprised to see Bumblebee nervously waiting in the guest room. He was sitting bent over with his hands covering his face. Opal didn't know whether to feel sad or touched by the sight of her friend. He must have cared for her, and was obviously feeling responsible for her condition.

Opal silently walked over to him and knelt down next to him. He looked up suddenly when he felt the gentle touch of a small hand on his knee. He locked optics with hers, and immediately focused his attention to her swollen and bruised upper cheek. Opal tried to assure him she was ok by giving him a friendly smile, but Bumblebee only felt more anguished. His guilty face was so spark wrenching, Opal didn't know what to do. He buried his head in his hands again, not wanting to see the pain he had caused his friend.

"Bumblebee," Opal whispered, rubbing his knee reassuringly, "I'm fine, the nurse said the swelling will go away in the next joor, and I can still train today."

Bumblebee didn't speak, but then slowly lifted his head to look back at her.

"Does, does it hurt?" He asked in a weak voice.

"Not really." Opal lied. In fact it hurt horribly, but she didn't want Bee to know that.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Bumblebee wasn't convinced, "This is my fault Opal, I'm so sorry."

"Bee It's not your fault, and there's no reason for you to be sorry. You didn't punch me in the face." Opal tried to bring humor into her words to help relieve Bumblebee. "I talked to the nurse, and she's going to reassign rooms to the other mechs. So it'll just be us again."

Bumblebee looked down to the ground, his solemn optics shifting slightly as he glanced in different directions. "I uh, I already surrendered myself for disciplinary action."

Opal widened her optics in shock, "WHAT? Why you didn't do any-"

"I started the fight Op." Bee interrupted, shaking his head.

Opal opened her mouth to begin to protest, "You only did it to help me. You didn't do this," Opal aggressively circled around her bruised face.

Bumblebee just shook his head again and went back to looking at the ground.

There was a long silence between them.

"Well, what is your punishment?"

"I have to clean the wash racks after our training in the mud arena today." Opal was relieved that his punishment wasn't as physically painful as she was expecting, but then again, cleaning mud ridden showers wasn't too pleasant either.

"Oh I can help if you want." Opal offered, "We could make it fun, like whoever leaves the room with the least amount of mud on their armor wins." Bumblebee couldn't resist revealing a small smile at Opal's playfulness. She always managed to make a bad situation into something enjoyable. Opal giggled when she saw his happier expression.

"Now that's the Bumblebee I like to see."

"You'll get in trouble you know." Bumblebee warned, though he was happy that Opal wanted to help him.

"Nah everything will be fine Bee, you were there for me so I want to return the favor." Opal patted his knee and stood up confidently.

"Yeah and look how well my helping you turned out."

Opal waved him off and pulled at his arm, "So tonight you'll be in the wash racks then?"

Bumblebee sighed in defeat and glanced down at her. "Yeah tonight once the last cadet leaves the showers."

Opal smiled and winked her good optic, "Ok I'll be there, now we better head to the arena before we're late. Sergeant will not be happy if we're tardy on our first orn of training." Bumblebee nodded and stood up beside her. Together they walked down to the arena to begin their first instruction.

* * *

_**Present day: **_

"Move faster you sorry bunch of scraplets!" Sergeant's intimidating voice roared down the ranks of running cadets. "I hope y'all will run faster when a Decepticon's chasing your afts!"

Opal kept her quick pace, with Bumblebee right next to her. The cadets huffed and panted behind the sergeant as he quickened his speed. He purposely took them on an especially long and obstacle filled course.

Once they reached the end of the course, the sergeant stopped and turned back to face his halting soldiers, who were all dripping in coolant.

"Having fun yet? Hope so I have another surprise for you." He pointed to a trail way up farther up the road. "Pick a partner, first pair to bring me back the flag at the end of the next course not only gets their name mentioned in the next report to Optimus Prime, but gets to miss tonight's midnight workout.

Opal and Bumblebee immediately looked at each other with excited optics. Team races were always fun.

With a sudden signal from the sergeant, the teams instantly took off up the trail.

Opal and Bumblebee gained a quick lead. Being a small femme had its advantages; speed came naturally. With acrobatic grace, Opal leapt over the hurdles, and slid under the haphazardly placed barriers. She enjoyed the exercises where agility was involved; that was one of her strong points. Bumblebee was always right behind her, sprinting and jumping vigorously to keep up with her.

"Hey showoff, wanna slow down a bit?" Bumblebee huffed behind her. Opal teasingly smiled and looked back at him.

"Aw come on Bee, we're scouts remember? We're supposed to be fast." She giggled and picked up her tempo. Bumblebee grumbled and mimicked her pace. By the time they reached a large clearing on the course, they had already achieved an impressive lead on the other teams. Opal began to scan the area for the next trail of the course.

"You see another trail?" Opal asked, glancing in different directions.

Bumblebee stood confused and turned his head around, "Um no. Why would they hide the trail?"

"Probably to test our navigation abilities." Opal climbed up a nearby metal structure and peered over the edge. "Hey over here!"

Bumblebee quickly joined her side and surveyed the view. On the other side of the structure, there was a deep pit which lay just beneath them. Opal's hand accidently slipped and caused a small pience of scrap metal to fall off the edge. They watched as the metal fell down into the dark crevasse; they weren't even sure when it hit the bottom, or if it even had.

"Well we know where we're not supposed to go." Bumblebee joked, but his face kept a serious expression.

"Why would there be a gigantic hole in the middle of a military base? This and a little high grade would make for a bad combo." Opal looked at Bumblebee with a confused look.

"Beats me, but let's find another -"

His words were cut suddenly short by the screeching of a stray insecticon which ambushed the surprised scouts. Its sharp claws visciously grasped the metal structure, causing it to become unstable.

"BEE!" Opal screamed, trying to cling onto any possible piece of metal to keep her from falling into the cave below. "BEE I'M SLIPPING!"

"OPAL!" Bumblebee tried to grab her hand to pull her back, but he was thwarted as the insecticon ferociously dug its fangs into his leg. Bumblebee yelled in agony and turned to attempt to escape the vermin's grasp. With a skilled strike to one of its crimson optics, he got the creature to release its bite. The insecticon gave a blood curdling shriek and angrily threw Bumblebee over the edge.

"BEE!" Opal grasped the ledge with one hand, and miraculously managed to snag Bumblebee's hand before he fell. She groaned in pain from the immense weight on her body. She wouldn't be able to hold on to him for long.

"Opal let go, I'll only take you down with me!" She couldn't hear Bumblebee's pleas over the excruciating cries of the insecticon. It thrashed violently on top of the structure, no doubt from the injury it had just sustained.

"Never leave a bot behind!" Opal tightened her hold on Bumblebee's slipping fingers. She looked up slowly when she felt oozing saliva dribble down her shoulder. She met optics with the now half blinded insecticon, fueled with utter rage. It raised its grotesque claws and sliced into her arm, immediately causing Opal to release her grasp. Their screams turned into echoes as they descended into the cavern.

* * *

Sergeant kept a tally of the arriving partners as they finished the course. Eventually he had everyone accounted for, except for two.

"Where's Opal and Bumblebee?" He asked aggressively. "I saw them ahead when y'all took off." Even some of the larger cadets had now managed to beat them.

"Don't know, maybe they decided to play hide and seek instead." One mech laughed. Sergeant angrily glared at him and walked up right into his face.

"Think this is funny? If I recall correctly, you signed up to be a soldier not a comedian." The mech's smile immediately disappeared and he turned his head to escape the sergeant's piercing optics.

"So none knows where they are, none of you passed them?"

The cadets were all silent; some shook their heads. Now the Sergeant was worried.

* * *

Her vision was blurred, her head throbbed painfully, and everything was spinning around her. Her arm was leaking something? The feeling of a warm liquid underneath her brought Opal out of her daze. She was immediately abhorred when she saw the extent of her injuries. Her forearm was horribly mangled; bright blue energon was seeping profusely from the gashes. Oozing energon trickled down her face as well, and as Opal nervously felt her head, she realized she had sustained a severe helm injury as well. It wouldn't be long before she lost too much energon, and drifted into unconsciousness.

"B-Bee?" Opal whimpered weakly. Her surroundings were dark, but she could still make out silhouettes. She strained her optics to scrutinize the area, hoping to find evidence of her partner's whereabouts. She tried to call his name out again.

"Bee?" She managed to say a little louder, but just barely. Tears flowed down her cheeks, both from fear and pain. Suddenly there was a low moan of reply in the darkness. Opal widened her optics at the noise, and slowly attempted to crawl in the direction of the sounds. She winced and groaned with every movement of her damaged body. When her fingers felt a large metal object, she stopped and began to feel it for familiarity. After making out an arm, she recognized it to be Bumblebee. She anxiously shook his still form.

"Bee? Bee wake up!" She rested her head on his chest, and quietly began to sob. Her cries became so loud that she couldn't hear Bumblebee's more frequent moans and grunts. Opal looked up when she felt his chest slowly move up and down.

"O-Opal primus what happened?" Opal smiled softly, and moved her face closer to his.

"Bee you're ok." She was immediately relieved to see that Bumblebee wasn't as bad off as she was.

"Yeah, but Opal you're leaking and your arm." He lifted his head as if he was about to sit up, but Opal placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I know," She grimaced as she shifted her weight on her elbows. "But we have to get help."

"How? We fell in the cave."

"Sergeant will know something happened. He'll come for us." Opal's optics began to roll in the back of her head, as she found it increasingly harder to remain awake. Unconsciousness was beginning to sound very inviting.

"Opal don't you dare fall asleep! Stay with me soldier, we'll get through this."

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The Sergeant commanded the two mechs who were the last ones to see the missing scouts.

"They had a huge lead, but we heard a few screeching sounds, had no idea from what, then we came to a big clearing and there was nothing there."

"Some metal structure was slashed to pit though," the second mech added.

The Sergeant kept an emotionless expression; then turned hastily on his heel and half jogged out.

"I want a search team put together immediately! Get to that clearing now!" He ordered grabbing the two witnesses to lead the group.

Bumblebee was rubbing Opal's injured helm, who had already fallen asleep. Bumblebee was too weak himself to keep her awake; he was beginning to fade as well. He slowly closed his optics for what he felt like would be the last time, until he heard a faint noise coming from above. He carefully laid Opal on the ground and sat up, staring up above him.

He heard the unmistakable voice of the sergeant cursing about something. Probably about the fact that there was an enormous, deadly pit on a cadet training course. Bumblebee knew he only had one chance to save Opal and himself.

"HEY, DOWN HERE!" He yelled with all the strength he had left. When he didn't hear a respond from the top, he tried again.

"ANYBODY? DOWN HERE!" There was only silence in return. In defeat, Bumblebee fell back to the ground and felt the dripping solvent from the damp cave fall onto his face.

After about a breem, the noises above resumed and even sounded louder. Bumblebee became alert again and this time attempted to stand up.

"HEY ANYBODY DOWN THERE?"

"YES OPAL AND BUMBLEBEE! WE NEED A MEDIC!"

"HANG ON WE'RE SENDING DOWN A RESCUE PLATFORM!"

Bumblebee rejoiced at the sight of the metal gurney being lowered by thick cables. When it clanked against the hard ground, Bumblebee cautiously lifted Opal into his arms and then gently laid her on the rescue elevator. He yanked on the cable to signal for the others to begin to pull it up.

As it slowly lifted up out of the cave, Bumblebee patiently waited for his turn.

**Don't worry everything is ok:D So much tension. Please review! I want to know if you like it:D Your comments mean so much to me!**


	5. Chapter 5 Dream

**Here's the next chapter everyone:D sorry if it took so long, but i been having a hard time working on this lately. My Uncle just suffered a heart attack, and he's not responding from his coma. I don't know what will happen, but i'm praying everything will be ok. This traumatic event has inspired a chapter that will be coming in this story in the very near future so please stick around:) Hope you like it.**

**All Transformers Belong to Hasbro, but i own Opal:P**

"HOW THE PIT DID AN INSECTICON GET ON MY BASE?" Sergeant was beyond furious. He growled, gesturing wildly with his hands, as he paced across the medical room's doors. Nurse Kayleigh stood calm and collected, trying to soothe his temper.

"I don't know sir, that's what Bumblebee told me before I sedated him. He said there was an insecticon that ambushed them in the clearing, and judging by their injuries I actually believe them." She spoke slowly in order to relax the tension in the room.

He halted suddenly and turned to face her. His optics were lit with fiery orange. "Do you know what will happen if the administration finds out this training ground isn't safe? THAT A DECEPTICON ASSASSIN MANAGED TO ATTACK OUR CADETS?" The nurse closed her optics in slight annoyance, as some saliva from the Sergeant hit against her face.

"I know exactly what you mean, but I'll take care of Opal and Bumblebee. The best thing you can do is to keep everyone in doors. Have a team of professional hunters scout the area. We can't risk anymore injuries."

The Sergeant groaned in utter frustration and rubbed his hands along his head. He walked back and front from the nurse to the end of the room, the whole time cursing under his breath and covering his optics.

"Optimus Prime is coming in less than a few stellar cycles. He's supposed to observe the students in their final test before graduation. But how will that happen, when I have two cadets currently beat to pit, and a slaggin creature roaming this facility?"

The nurse motioned with her hand for him to calm down. "I'm sure Optimus would do everything in his power to secure the property, just don't worry. Opal and Bumblebee will make a full recovery, and you can hold the training test inside."

The sergeant began to take slower more deliberate breaths into his intakes. He glanced at the nurse and then to the ground.

He sighed deeply, "You're right, I'll call for assistance. Optimus Prime will still arrive on schedule, and everything will be fine." The nurse smiled and nodded her head reassuringly.

"Exactly, I'll handle the medical problems, just work on finding the insecticon." Sergeant gave a slight dip of his helm, and slowly turned to leave.

"Will you give me a heads up on their condition? I still have to make a report about this to the superiors. We can't hide this from them."

"Don't worry I'll keep you updated."

* * *

_**Autobot Base (A few orns later):**_

"Hey Hide!" The black armored mech didn't even have to turn around to know it was Chromia. He could recognize her sharp, teasing tone anywhere, and not only because they were bondmates.

Chromia had a very distinct voice, and she was probably one of the most outspoken Autobots, even more than Ironhide sometimes which was a feat all in its own. And the only reason Ratchet didn't scold Chromia as much as he did Ironhide was because, truthfully, Chromia intimidated him; and as embarrassing as it was to admit it, Ratchet knew it was true. For the big difference between Chromia and Ironhide was that she was dangerously intelligent. When she wanted something, she would make sure it happened. Even so, she was highly respected and an invaluable friend.

"Hide I'm talking to you." She swiveled her hips sensually as she walked to catch up with her mate. Ironhide turned to face her, and as much as he tried, he couldn't keep his optics off of her body. He immediately focused onto her gorgeously rounded hips as she strutted slowly in a circle around him. That was another thing about Chromia: she was an exceedingly attractive femme. Like most warrior femmes, Chromia was very curvaceous, which helped with strength on the battlefield. Her dark purple armor was always lustrous, and Ironhide couldn't get enough of her.

"Hey Mia, I thought I heard you behind me, whatcha need?" He tried to keep his voice composed, but inside his engines were already heating up. Chromia knew how much she affected her mech, and used it to her advantage. She loved teasing him.

"Well, I just received the latest report from the Academy, which is odd, because isn't it your job to collect these and make sure they are given to Optimus?" She raised one of her eyebrows, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh yeah I was just…walking around." Ironhide mentally cursed at his unintelligent response, and judging by the unconvinced expression Chromia was giving him, she wasn't satisfied with it either.

After a short pause, she sighed, dropping her arms to her sides, "well one of the administers brought it to the front of the base, and you're the security officer aren't you?" Ironhide smirked. Her face was so serious, and yet he knew she was just taunting him.

"Yes hence the reason I'm patrolling the halls."

"Well don't you think the front of the base is where you should be patrolling the most?" She put her hands on her waist, and handed him the file. "Primus, I bet Ratchet would scare off more Decepticons then you. At least he stays by the main entrance." Ironhide chuckled and took the datapads from her.

"Haha funny femme, I'll take care of this." Chromia rolled her optics and waved him off as she turned to leave.

Optimus was walking towards the medical lab with Ratchet when Ironhide found them.

"Hey Optimus I got the next report for ya!" He briskly caught up with the two bots, and handed his commander the file.

"Oh yes, be sure to thank Chromia for me Ironhide." Ratchet started to snicker on the other side of Optimus' massive frame. Ironhide opened his mouth to protest, but decided it was probably a lost cause.

"Uh yes sir." Ironhide's defeated expression only made Ratchet laugh harder.

Optimus flipped to the first datapad and started to walk again. Ratchet and Ironhide followed behind him.

**SECURITY INCIDENTS: **

**Although there is no confirmation, an Insecticon has been reported on the Academy's outdoor training facility. Only two witnesses have been able to describe the creature. It was last seen roaming one of the obstacle courses. Its neutralization is under way, and all cadets and administrators are safe.**

Optimus suddenly stopped mid-step, causing Ironhide to halt in surprise, and Ratchet to bump into his back.

"What is it Prime?" Ironhide asked. Ratchet walked up to Optimus' side to look at the file.

Optimus continued to study the report closer. His optics darted across the datapad.

"It appears there was an Insecticon sighting on Academy property."

Ironhide grunted and rotated one of his large cannons, "Them Decepticon punks are gettin' braver, spying on our cadets like that! How about we take care of their vermin problem?"

"Oh please." Ratchet mumbled, rolling his optics.

"We would only perpetuate their problem further. If the insecticon is attempting to gather intelligence for the Decepticons, our involvement would attract more attention to the cadets. However the issue of their safety remains." Optimus looked at Ironhide and rubbed his chin.

"Ironhide," The brawny black mech immediately came to attention at the call of his name, and quickly deactivated his weapon with a forceful flick of his arm.

"Yes sir?"

"Would you be willing to stay at the Academy for protection duty, until I arrive there for their final examination?"

Ironhide excitedly reactivated his weapons, and gave Optimus an affirmative nod, "Of course I'm willing sir, so long as I can shoot the slagger when I see it."

"This is a bad idea," Ratchet objected. "Optimus, Ironhide with Autobot cadets? I can't even calculate the number of ways that could go wrong." Ratchet rolled his optics as he spoke, and placed a hand on the Prime's heavily armored shoulder. Optimus smiled slightly and glanced down to his medic.

"Don't worry Ratchet; I have full faith in Ironhide that he will only use deadly force when absolutely necessary." He turned to give a serious look to Ironhide to make sure he heard Prime's last words very carefully. "When absolutely necessary." He repeated sternly, gazing towards Ironhide from under his lowered helm.

Ironhide smiled and looked off to the side, "Prime don't worry, I'll be careful. You know contrary to Ratchet's belief, I'm not as big of a loose cannon as y'all think." Ratchet scoffed loudly and left to go to his medical lab.

Optimus watched his medic continue to walk away; then returned his focus to Ironhide with a growing smile on his face. "Easy you two."

Ironhide chuckled and crossed his arms, "He knows he loves me."

Optimus stepped closer to Ironhide and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"So, if you are willing, I shall inform the administration of your arrival. Plan to leave tomorrow morning." Ironhide grinned and gave a heavy pat on Optimus' arm.

"I won't let you down Prime." Optimus gave a slight bow of his head, and shifted on his hips to follow Ratchet's path to the Medical Bay. Ironhide left soon after to go prepare for his trip to the Academy.

* * *

"Shhhh baby it's going to be ok. Mommy's got you." Opal fluttered her optics slowly as she heard a beautiful, ethereal voice whisper to her. She blinked a few times to try and improve her blurry vision. When she could see clearly, Opal began to search for the source of the sound. Then she immediately saw who it was.

"M-Momma?" She weakly spoke, tears instantly glazing over her optics. "Is that you?"

Her mother nodded, smiling warmly down at her daughter, and cradled Opal closer against her gold chassis. Opal buried her face into the seam of her mother's chestplates, trying to feel the warmth of her spark; to see if it was real.

"Look at you sweetspark, you're a mess," Opal's mouth quivered into a small smile as her tears dribbled faster down her face. Her mother gently caressed the sides of her face, and wiped below her wet optics.

"I am a mess momma, my whole life is a mess." Opal broke into a quiet sob before she could finish her last words. She tried to push her tear drenched face further into her mother's chest; to hide herself from the rest of the world. Her mother's arms tightened protectively around her head, and she began to hum soothingly into her audios.

"Shhhh I know, part of it was my fault for not protecting you as well as I should have; as well as I wanted to." She slowly started to rock from side to side to quiet Opal's shaky breaths. Opal peered out from her mother's chestplates, and stared deeply into her peaceful cerulean optics.

"It's not your fault at all. I should have never run away from you. I only wanted to get away from dad. I'm sorry I left you alone momma." Opal clutched her mother in an anguished embrace. She dug her face back against her mother, muffling her now louder wails.

"No no no, angel dear, do not be sorry. I won't lie to you, losing you hurt me so bad," her mother's voice grew shaky, "Everyday I had to live without you was a punishment worse than death…" Opal's mouth trembled as she released erratic breaths. "But I knew you were free. From everthing." Her mother snuggled Opal closer as her whole body began to shake from her cries.

"I need you." Opal whimpered.

"I need you." She softly repeated. "Now it's time to wake up baby."

"W-what…what do you mean?" Opal looked up confused. Her mother rubbed her helm gently.

"Wake up Opal Blue."

"Momma I'm already awa-" Her mother suddenly faded as a blinding white light engulfed Opal's vision. Opal blinked numerous times before she found herself in a hospital bed. Heavily dismayed, Opal looked around to investigate her surroundings. She thought hard to remember what had happened; then the memory of Bumblebee and the insecticon flashed through her processor.

"B-Bee?" Her small voice broke the stillness of the Academy infirmary. Bumblebee was gradually stirred out of his Anesthetic induced sleep when he heard his name called again.

"Uhh my processor…Opal are you awake?" Bee weakly lifted his head off of his pillow to peer over to Opal's bed. She was already facing him; her optics were still half closed from all the sedatives.

"How do you feel?" She softly asked, revealing a delicate smile.

"Like I've been attacked by an insecticon, and thrown into a giant pit." Bumblebee joked, coughing uncomfortably as her tried to chuckle. Opal tried to join him in his laughter, but her chest was aching far too badly to attempt it. She simply closed her optics and gave an amused grin.

"Easy, try not to exert too much energy."

Bumblebee finally relaxed from his coughing fit, and sighed as he sunk his head deeper into his pillow.

"Yeah that didn't feel too good."

There was a long moment of silence, as they both attempted to regain full consciousness and control of their senses.

"Bee, you know what I just realized?" Opal suddenly broke the quiet.

"What Op?"

"I get hurt a lot." Bumblebee smiled, grimacing and groaning as he attempted to turn over to his side in order to face her. His arms shook weakly as he steadied himself on his elbows.

She looked back at him, and gave a small shrug, "I do don't I?"

"You just realized this?"

Opal diverted her optics and glanced in different directions as she spoke, "Well no I figured this out a long time ago." Bumblebee sensed by her expression and tone that she was keeping something from him.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

There was another pause. Opal slowly opened her mouth, but kept her optics facing the floor.

"No Bee everything's fine." Bumblebee wasn't convinced, but gave her a nod and a small smile anyway.

"Oh ok, well let's get some more rest, the nurse should be coming in soon."

Opal silently mouthed a 'yeah' and turned her head to look at the ceiling. Bumblebee quickly succumbed to the effects of recharge and began to snore softly. When she knew Bumblebee was in a deep sleep, she let a few tears fall down her cheek and onto her pillow.

"Momma I miss you."

**Next chapter is coming soon:P please stick around. I love all comments and reviews!:D**


	6. Chapter 6 Encounters

_**Hey everyone. sorry it's taken so long to update, school has been stressful, as i mentioned before, my uncle had a heart attack, and now i found out my dog of 13 years has cancer. But just to let people know i'm still here i made this shorter chapter just to get things moving again. A longer one will come sooner now that it's summer:D I know everyone is waiting patiently for Opal to meet Optimus and don't worry i have all my chapter plots sorted out and i have big things planned:D so please stick around and thank you everyone for all your wonderful comments and support^^ **_

_**All Transformers belong to Hasbro but i own Opal:P**_

_**Flashback**_

"We are a breed born to kill. And depending on how skilled you are with a weapon will determine how effective you are on the battlefield. Out there is a cruel, cold world, and you're facing an enemy who doesn't give a shit about you. If you fail to kill the cons first, they won't hesitate to give you the most excruciating death possible." Sergeant paced across the semi-circle of wide-eyed cadets.

Some bots murmured excitedly while others clutched their newly issued rifles nervously. Opal sat with her arms resting on her bent legs. Her chin was nestled on top as she gave the sergeant her full attention. As he continued his lesson, she slowly smiled, watching her instructor cock his weapon and point to the different safeties that the gun had.

"This particular weapon has too safeties," he said. "This little lever here under the barrel, and then this red button."

Bumblebee leant over closer to Opal to whisper in her audios, "It's always a red button isn't it?" Opal kept her head resting over her knees and gave him an amused smile.

"I guess so. But we'll remember it right?"

"Yeah red means dead." Bumblebee softly chuckled and turned his head back to where the Sergeant was facing.

"Now since this is your first target practice, I'm hoping some of you are capable of using a firearm, but if not that's why we're out here. Now get to your designated areas and I'll be around to examine each of you."

The mass of sitting cadets eyed him with unsure optics. He glanced along the rows of young bots and pinched his lips tight.

"Well? What are you pieces of scrap waiting for? GET MOVIN'!" His barks immediately sent a rush of alert through the cadets and they all quickly scrambled to their stations.

Opal picked out a rifle from the available racks that caught her optic. It had a shorter barrel than the others, but she figured that would only mean she could handle it better. Bumblebee claimed his own weapon of choice and followed her to their positions.

"You know Op I still feel awful about your face injury." He motioned towards Opal's still slightly bruised cheek. "And you even came to help me clean the washracks."

"Bee," Opal turned to face him, now walking backwards, "That was almost two joors ago, it's ok, and why are you still upset it wasn't even your fault." Bumblebee shrugged and looked to the ground.

"I just feel like an awful friend."

"Bee you're the closest friend I've ever had, you're nowhere near awful." Opal stopped and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please stop feeling guilty."

"Yes and please Bee stop being such a weak piece of tin." The black and orange mech, whom Opal had found out to be named Dracus, aggressively shoved into Bee's shoulder. He snickered and strutted as he met up with a group of equally annoying mechs.

Bee rubbed his shoulder and scoffed in Dracus' direction. "One of these orns, he's gonna get it."

"Oh Bee you're not going to do anything, you know the consequences especially after the last little incident," Opal circled her eye.

Bee huffed knowing Opal was right, and continued with her to their posts.

* * *

_**Present**_

"Hey any bot in there? Don't make me blast the scrap out of this tiny fence you got!" Ironhide aggressively pounded the Academy's metal gates.

The stars began to glisten as the sky grew darker. It took Ironhide the entire orn to reach the Academy from the base. Normally the ground bridge would have made his travels much easier and faster, but as luck would have it, Ratchet shut it down for repairs.

As the last remnants of day faded into black, Ironhide became more impatient, and his knocks reflected his growing temper.

"Hey now is this how ya'll treat a war veteran sent by Prime himself?" He paused and listened when he thought he heard a faint creaking of the facility's doors. But his hate of waiting spurred him to keep yelling.

"Hey out he-"

"I'm coming! Hold on!" A voice suddenly hollered in reply. Ironhide flinced in annoyance when a bright flash of light shown right into his optics.

"Who's there?"

"Aggh ya mind getting that damn thing outta my face?" Ironhide reached through the gate and grabbed the flashlight from the bot's small hand. When his greeter gasped in shock from the contact, Ironhide strained his optics to survey the bot closer.

"Oh geez kid sorry bout that, I can get a little moody when I'm tired." The young private nervously nodded his head, and scrambled to find the card to unlock the gate. His hands shook as he slid the card through the access port.

Ironhide sighed in relief as he pushed his way through the metal entrance. The little bot mumbled awkwardly and followed behind him.

"Uh sir, may I ask where you're going?"

"Kid I know yer new to this whole war thing, but when there's a doorway that leads inside, I'm pretty sure that's where I'm headin'." The private moved alittle quicker to catch up.

"Oh well my superiors would like to meet with you regarding your visit."

"How about after I get in the building, you show me where I'm stayin', and then we can talk."

The young mech remained silent for the rest of the trip to the facility.

When Ironhide barged into the Sergeants' office, he was greeted by over ten officers and nurse Kayleigh.

"Alright so I hear you have a vermin problem? I'm here to take care of it." The officers exchanged awestruck looks and stared up at him with wide, surprised optics.

"Well we're extremely grateful you agreed to protect the cadets. Optimus sent you then?"

"Yes sir he said it was crucial to make sure the newest additions to his army makes it out of basic training alive." Ironhide remarked rolling his massive shoulders back and exhaling heavily.

"Would you like us to show you to your room then we can debrief you in the morning?"

"The showing me to my room part is a definite yes, but you don't need to debrief me about anything. I'm a soldier; I kill cons for fun that's my job. When I see yer little bug he's as good as scrap trust me." Ironhide playfully chuckled and rotated his arm cannons. The officers nodded slowly and in order to prevent an awkward silence immediately led him to the hall with the Sergeants' quarters.

The hunt would begin first thing in the morning.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

It was Opal's turn to shoot her rifle for the first time. Bumblebee had an almost perfect score. He only missed one shot, and that was only because one bot dropped his magazine with made Bee jump slightly.

Opal rested her elbows on the ground to steady herself. She wanted to try the most stable position first before she tried to shoot kneeling or standing. The butt plate of her gun dug firmly against her shoulder. She began to breathe slowly and deliberately as she examined her target without her scope.

"Hmmm there's some dirt on my site." Opal licked her thumb and cleaned off the small metal point on the tip of her barrel. "There."

She rested her cheek on the comb of the stock and brought it up to her eyes. She took a second to look through her scope.

"Wow this is so cool, it's like I'm right at the target."

Bee chuckled, "Haha yeah that's kind of the point of a scope."

Opal smiled and rolled her optics, "Bee if I wasn't concentrating, I'd be hitting you right now."

"Shhh stop getting distracted." Bee teased.

With her target in sight, Opal exhaled her intakes and pulled the trigger.

_BAM!_

The recoil took Opal slightly by surprise but she kept firm control of the gun, bringing the barrel back down to its resting position. A red flag suddenly rose from the far end with the targets which signaled a direct hit in the center.

"Bee I did it! Wow what a rush! Let's do that again!" Opal sat up excitedly and reloaded her weapon. The Sergeant took notice and came over to observe her.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Opal the sharp shooter, let's see you do that again, then maybe I'll be impressed."

"Yes sir." Opal repositioned herself and licked her thumb to clean her sight. She didn't know why she felt prompted to wipe it again, but she just wanted to make sure everything was right. After going through the proper steps, her finger slowly closed around the metal trigger.

_BAM!_

There was a silence as they waited in suspense for the colored flag to rise to indicate a hit or miss.

Another red flag flowed up in the wind, and Opal chuckled softly in glee.

"Excellent Blue, keep this up and you might be looking at a sniper position." Sergeant nodded in approval and proceeded down the line of the shooting bots.

Bee's gaze followed Sergeant as he left to examine the other cadets, then he nudged Opal.

"Hey awesome job there little miss sniper." Opal just smiled and cocked her gun to prepare to shoot once more.

"Bee I think I've found something I'm good at."

"What do you mean Op? You're awesome at a lot of things."

Opal shrugged and twirled her thumbs along the oily surface on her gun.

"Well I mean something that makes me stand out…different."

"Oh Op you're the only femme here. I don't think you have a problem standing out."

"You know what I mean Bee."

Bee stopped and nodded. He softly rubbed her shoulder, "Yeah I do. You are talented in so many things. You kick my aft in the obstacle course, and now you're a dead eye with a weapon. There's no reason for you to feel lesser than anyone else."

"Yeah I guess I'm just used to feeling inferior."

Bee brought Opal a new magazine as she continued to hit every target. She never stopped for the entire orn that they were out there. She enjoyed every moment of using her rifle, licking her thumb to clean the site every time.

**Again sorry it's so short, but i needed to update:D It's summer! So the next chapter is coming very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so sorry this took forever to do. I've lost more family members recently and on top of that have been swamped with work and school. I feel terrible and wanted to make sure I continued the story for you all. Thank you fro being so loyal to the story and I apologize again. I'm trying to get back into things. This is just a quick little fun chapter to get things moving again. Hope you all like it! Bringing in Smokescreen because I love him!**_

_**All Transformers belong to Hasbro, but I own Opal:)**_

It was still dark by the time Ironhide began his hunt for the insecticon. The cadets and sergeants were all still in deep recharge in preparation for the next rigorous day of training. Just because the outside courses were prohibited for safety reasons, did not mean the impending graduation challenge would be ignored.

Ironhide noticed he would have to face his own challenge: maneuvering through the premises as quiet as possible. Each awkward clunk and clang from his massive frame was followed by a procession of grunts and curses.

Since the insecticon attack Opal and Bee grew even closer. And since then they even welcomed a new roommate. He was fun, energetic, and fit right in with their niche. His name fit his sporty personae: Smokescreen. With a new friend, the recovery from the attack became much more bearable.

Smokescreen was the first to wake from the echoing thumps and metal clanging outside their barracks.

"Hey Bee? You up?" Smokescreen peeped over the side of a recharging Bee. "Bee?" He whispered again.

He then proceeded to Opal's bunk. "Opal hey Op."

"hnngg…S-Smokescreen? What is it?" She asked wearily.

"You hear that?"

"No and frankly I don't want to hear anything but the sound of you snoring." She snapped sleepily.

Smokescreen paused, and opened his mouth slightly as if offended. "I don't snore!...Do I?"

"Yep all the time. Please go back to bed. We have training tomorrow."

"Actually you mean today. Today we have training. It's morning now."

Opal threw a pillow against Smokescreen's face. "Hey! Ok I get the hint." He chuckled and went back to his own cot. "Sweet dreams little miss grump bot."

Opal exhaled heavily and closed her tired optics, listening to the faint dwindling footsteps that Smokescreen had mentioned.

* * *

"Primus it's like a fraggin maze in here!" Ironhide mumbled and eventually made his way to the back exit to the obstacle course.

"Finally." Ironhide rotated his cannons in triumph and began a steady stride to the forest. His quiet walk was suddenly interrupted by the sound of his com-link activating.

'Optimus to Ironhide do you read?' Optimus' resonating voice filled his audios.

"I'm here Prime everything's good to go. I'm actually starting the hunt now."

Optimus' voice followed a few seconds of static, "and your trip went smoothly I hope? Everyone is safe yes? You know that is imperative.'

"Affirmative Prime don't you worry, I got everyth—oww dammit stupid fraggin-"

Optimus listened over the computer console in awkward silence; Ratchet, who had listened with him, failed to hide a smirk of amusement.

"He's your security officer." Ratchet broke the quiet, crossing his arms.

"Ironhide?" Optimus asked with a raised eyebrow, "Is everything a-"

"Sorry, Sorry Prime there's a ton of these fraggin forest weeds and they tangle all in the joints like you wouldn't believe. How the slag are these kids supposed to run this thing?"

"Easy Ironhide, they're actually athletic." Ratchet interposed.

There was slight static again, "Big talk from a medic with more rust in his pistons than a scrap yard."

Ratchet scoffed and opened his mouth to retort, but Optimus motions him back, "Easy you two. We have a mission, Ironhide report back regularly and be safe." With his last words he ended the com-link.

Ratchet mumbled angrily back to med-bay. "Rusty pistons he says see if I repair his sorry aft next time he gets his aft in danger."

Optimus revealed a secret smile and resumed his previous duties of preparing for his own arrival to the base.

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations

**_I tired to update quicker this time, so here you go. The next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for! Yey! Took forever but thank you all so much for staying loyal and patient with me. It means so much that so many people enjoy the story! The part with Smokescreen, and you'll know when you read it, actually happened with me and one of my friends on the football team. It made me laugh so hard, so I wanted to add it in. Hope you like it and please review! I'll probably be adding fan-art for the story on my Deviantart if anyone is interested.:)_**

**_All Transformers belong to Hasbro, but I own my OCs:P _**

"Optimus are you sure it's safe to travel to the Academy under these circumstances?" Ratchet asked nervously, closing tailing Optimus as he gathered a few last items. "Ironhide hasn't reported back in orns. It's quite disconcerting."

"I have plenty of faith in Ironhide that his mission is going according to plan" Optimus began. "And I have already contacted the base regarding my arrival."

Ratchet shook his head worriedly and wanted to object, but surrendered with a quiet, "Very well Optimus." He could not change the mind of his leader.

Optimus took notice of his reluctant medic. "Do not stress old friend," he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "the ceremony will be held indoors with safety as an upmost priority. Security will be of top-quality."

"Please don't tell me you're including Ironhide in that."

"Ironhide may be," Optimus paused, "…clumsy at times, but his prowess as a warrior and Autobot has never been questioned. Have faith Ratchet." He left to make final preparations, but only after offering a tiny, consoling smile.

* * *

"Alright you almost graduated pieces of scrap," Sergeant teased, receiving snickers from his group of cadets, "that time has come, where your most important challenge of the Academy will determine your future as an Autobot warrior. Now regardless you all will graduate, you proven that through all these Stellar-cycles, and for that I want to personally congratulate you all. But this final test will be the deciding factor upon if you'll be accepted in Optimus Prime's own personal army."

The room immediately became dead silent. All optics widened and focused on Sergeant's next words.

"The honor, the sheer privilege of being an Autobot under the legendary Commander himself; not everyone at the Academy is picked you know. Just because you trained here doesn't mean Optimus will select you at a first optic glance."

A few murmurs came from the crowd.

"Do you want to know how many graduates he selects each stellar-cycle?"

More murmurs.

"Four. If you're lucky maybe five or six."

Complete silence once more.

"He expects the most disciplined, the most courageous, the most valiant, the mo-"

"Pardon! Watch out! Hardened Autobot warrior comin' through." Ironhide suddenly interrupted, following a hot trail with his energon detector. He tried to maneuver through the cadets and tiptoed in between spaces. "Haha I got your ugly aft now you punk ass Decepticon." His thunderous clanging echoed through the base as the stunned cadets watched him disappear as soon as he appeared.

"Haha I love that guy!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

Soft laughter brought the Sergeant out of his moment of confusion. "Uh well as I was saying," He shook his head to clear what he just saw, "he's looking for Autobots, not heroes."

His last words stuck with Opal and she pondered the thought for the rest of the orn.

* * *

The Cybertronian sun rose on the orn of graduation. The time arrived too fast for Opal to even imagine. No longer was she the shy little stray looking for her voice, no longer was she alone. She found a new family in Bee and even flashy Smokescreen. She found a talent as a skilled fighter and hopefully she'd also find herself as an Autobot for Optimus Prime.

Usually the barracks were relatively quiet, but today they were filled with excited and hasty commotions like the first orn there. Everybot was cleaning the rooms and packing belongings, because no matter what happened today, no one would be coming back there. The cadets who weren't personally chosen by Optimus would be sent to other Autobot divisions with different commanders.

"So what do you think the test will be?" Bee asked.

"I'm not sure," Opal said. "It must be harder than anything we've done before, especially if Commander Prime will be watching."

"Yeah."

There was a pause as the two continued to clear the rest of the room.

Bee eventually ended the quiet. "Hey Op."

"Yeah Bee?"

"Do you think we'll still be together after graduation? What if we're not put under the same commander? Will we remember each other? I never want to forget you."

Opal's optics moistened and she wiped them quickly. "I'll never forget you Bee." She turns her head and stares at Bee; a tear defiantly dribbles down her faceplates. "Never." She whispers.

Bee nods slowly and motions closer to Opal.

"I'll never forget Smokescreen either." She chuckles and wipes her optics again.

"Speaking of flashy 38s where is he?"

"I don-"

Smokescreen ran past the door of their room, as if on cue, hollering and jumping excitedly. He was in the process of taking off pieces of his armor and throwing them sporadically in the halls.

"THERE'S NO RULES!" He yelled, pulling off part of his chest piece triumphantly.

"PUT YOUR ARMOR ON!" Sergeant suddenly ordered from an unknown section of the hall.

"THERE'S ONE RULE!" Smokescreen quickly re-fastened his stripped armor.

The entire barracks were filled with uproarious laughter. Bee turned to Opal who was rubbing her optics in disbelief of what she just saw.

"Are you sure you're going to miss him that much?" Bee asked.

"Well we won't forget him." She said.

Sergeant's voice over the intercom ended the disorder of the barracks. "All cadets report to the Academy auditorium. Graduation will commence within the next megacycle."

"Well here we go," Bee exhaled, "Now our life really begins."

Smokescreen clumsily bumped into the door, "hey are you ready?" He asked, breathing heavily through his intakes.

"Uh Smokes," Opal covered her optics in embarrassment. "You missing something? Some armor maybe?"

"What? Oh frag!"

_**Please review! Next chapter is the one everyone's been waiting for! Yeah finally right?**_


	9. Ch 9 Pre-graduation angst

_**Hey guys. Jeez I didn't mean for it to take this long. My life has had a lot of ups and downs lately, but writing is what I needed. I'd like to apologize first-off this chapter doesn't have all that I said it would. I built the tension so the very next one is where it happens. Sorry again and please don't hate me. This story has taken a life of its own. I hope you like it just the same. You're all so wonderful and bless you all for your fantastic reviews! You guys are the reason I've kept with this story! Enjoy:D and a quick note if anyone likes Spawn or anything Marvel I just started two new fanfictions if you wanted to look into them. Feedback is always loved and appreciated! **_

_**Hasbro owns Transformers:**_

The normally quiet auditorium was already filled with the boisterous hollers of the soon to be graduates. Opal, Bee and Smokescreen arrived later than the rush as they were still trying to help Smokes find his tossed pieces of armor from his earlier display of celebration. They still couldn't find one of his pieces but gave up since it wasn't an essential part. Missing the graduation was not an option.

"Just ask the nurse for a replacement part." Bee noticed Smokescreen's self conscious fidgeting as they walked into the room.

"Right what would I say? Oh hey nurse, I decided to strip bare protoform and lost my armor in the process."

Opal snickered, receiving a not so amused look from her flashy 38s friend.

"Uh but you did so…"

"But what will she think of me?"

"Probably not far from what I'm thinking now." Bee tried with all his power to not join Opal in laughing at their pal's awkward situation.

"Right ha ha, what would I do without my wonderful friends?"

"Hey no need to be so sarcastic you know we love you." Opal joined in.

"Yeah it's hard to tell with you guys sometimes." Smokes huffed and kept his optics on the small bare spot on his otherwise pristine armor.

"Aw" Bee playfully punched him in the shoulder, "its ok maybe no one will notice?"

"What makes you think I'll get that lucky?"

"Well if…"

"_Attention all Cadets, remember to report to check in for a quick armor inspection" _The intercom interjected_._

"Well uh I've got nothing." Bee shrugged in defeat.

"Frag the Allspark."

"Hey! Language. Commander Prime won't appreciate that behavior sir." Bee continued to tease.

Before Smokescreen could start an incident which he most likely would have, Opal spoke up. "Wait I have an idea!" Her optics lit up with hope, "We can sneak into the storage room for paint, and maybe we can cover the spot up?"

"You know at this point I'll do anything." Smokes quickly gave in to the idea.

The three had no trouble sneaking out of the crowded auditorium to fix the armor malfunction.

* * *

**Autobot Base: Same time**

"Optimus I haven't received an update from Ironhide today." Ratchet warned as he kept his optics glued to the console. "And he said in his last update that he hasn't neutralized the insecticon."

Optimus' unmistakable footsteps echoed into the room, "I have every confidence in Ironhide. To postpone the Academy's ceremony would only cause further upheaval. And I regret to add that the Autobots can wait no longer for reinforcements."

"Yes but the insecticon could be giving surveillance to Megatron. You are at risk so long as that abomination is still online."

"We all must take risks. Rest assured. I would worry more for the insecticon should he decide to appear today." Optimus' tone temporarily ended the angst in Ratchet's mind.

"Very well Optimus, I trust your judgment more than anything else."

"I will be fine and today will proceed as planned."

* * *

**The Academy**

"Bee add more white, his blue is a lighter shade."

"I'm trying just-"

"Right here."

"No there's a little bit here too."

"You're dripping it!"

"It's fine ju-"

"BOTH OF YOU BY THE ALLSPARK! You sound like an old bonded couple, I swear to Primus! Just paint so we can go!"

"Hey you're the one that decided to throw judgment and armor to the wind! Next time you have the urge to strip, keep track of your pieces!" Opal snapped.

Smokescreen huffed in frustration.

"And hold still, you're such a baby."

"I am not, this is just really frust—HEY whoah that spot does not need paint!"

"Bee?"

"Sorry the brush slipped."

* * *

"Hey Ratch you there doc bot?"

"Ironhide you know I don't appreciate your nicknames for me."

"I know, why do you think I still use them?"

Ratchet mumbled under his breath, "Hard headed..calls me doc bot… "

"Ratch as much as I know you love hearing my voice we got a problem."

"You exhausted the Academy's supply of energon?"

"…"

"Hide what is it?"

"Are you ready to stop with the harsh comments and listen?"

"I don't have time for this;" Ratchet reached to end the comlink. "I need to keep this line open for Optimus, he-"

"He's in danger that's what he is!"

"Wait, what do you mean? Where's the insecticon?" Fear welled inside Ratchet's spark as his voice became unstable. "You didn't destroy it?"

"I found the vermin an' tracked it to some pit along the cadet course. When I was on top of it the signal suddenly shut off. It wasn't on my radar. The damn thing disappeared!"

"I don't see how that's a bad th-"

"No Ratch I went into the pit to find the body but there was none! No evidence, but there were tracks. I think the thing is cloaked."

"But why show itself in the first place?"

"Wasn't the ceremony originally going to be outside?"

"Yes why?"

"What if it wanted the Academy to move the graduation inside?"

Ratchet pondered.

"Inside means easier targets."

"I-"

"Ratch"

"Ratchet?"

"Megatron is planning a massacre!"

Ratchet could only gasp. "Optimus!"

_**Sorry again that it's not as long. I'm really trying to deliver for you all.** _ _**Hope you like it!**_


End file.
